This invention relates to a connector which includes contacts constituting one differential pair for high-speed signal transmission.
JP-B 5669285 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector of this type. Referring to FIGS. 11 to 13, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a holding member 910, a plurality of first contacts 920 and a plurality of second contacts 930. The first contacts 920 have shapes same as each other and have signal path lengths same as each other. In addition, the second contacts 930 have shapes same as each other and have signal path lengths same as each other. Accordingly, skew is reduced in the connector 900 of Patent Document 1. As best shown in FIG. 12, the first contacts 920 and the second contacts 930 are embedded into the holding member 910 via insert-molding. The first contacts 920 and the second contacts 930 may be press-fit into the holding member 910.